Sweet Dreams
by RebelxxQueen
Summary: Hughie Hogg returns to Hazzard to get revenge on Bo and Luke yet again. This time he plants a drug in their drinks, making them act funny and worrying their family and friends. Daisy and Bo's girlfriend Callie will go to all extremes to find out what happ
1. Endless Slumber

Chapter One—Endless Slumber 

Hughie Hogg and two men named Sam and Nick stood outside the Boars Nest talking and anyone that happened to wander close enough to them would get snarled at and then would hurry away. "Now I want you fella's to get that drug in them boys drinks." Hughie said. "But Boss, them boys cousin and Bo Duke's gal is working tonight. How are we gonna do it without them seeing us?" Nick asked. Hughie smiled coldly. "Just wait till them gals ain't lookin'." He said.

**Balladeer: Whenever Ole Hughie's in town trouble ain't far behind for them Dukes.**

**Nick and Sam walked into the Boars Nest and spotted two tall young women, waiting tables, dressed in short shorts, tank tops and high heels. "If you can distract them, I'll put the drug in the boys drinks." Sam said. Nick nodded and headed for the tall blond that stood at the counter waiting on drinks for Bo and Luke Duke, who sat at a nearby table.**

**He walked up to her and took her arm. "Excuse me ma'am." He said. She turned to look at him and smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. "Can I help you Mister?" She asked, turning her back on the drinks as she twisted around to fully face him. "I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find JD Hogg?" He said. She smiled. "Why sure I can, sugar." Boss Hogg is usually in his office in the back of the Boars Nest but today he's at his office in town." She said, shrugging an apology.**

**Nick smiled at her and then met Sam's gaze, who nodded and inclined his head toward a table near the door. Nick smiled at her. "Well, I thank you ma'am and I'm sorry for bothering you." He said. "It's what I'm here for." She said, with a smile and then grabbed the tray with the two boys drinks on it and strode over to the table where the Duke boys were seated.**

**Bo smiled at Callie as she set the drink down in front of him. She smiled and turned to walk back to the counter but was stopped by Bo's hand on her wrist. He tugged her back and pulled her down onto his lap, pressing his lips to hers. Callie pulled away and got to her feet, sending him a mock glare before smiling and walking back over to the counter where Daisy stood watching them and smiling.**

**About ten minutes later though the boys were acting kinda funny and as Callie walked by them on one of her trips to the counter Bo snagged her wrist again, this time harder and rougher causing her to cry out in pain and stare at him wide eyed. Luke just laughed. "Bo, please let go. You're hurting me." She cried, her eyes wide and filled with confusion, not understanding why he was hurting her. **

**Daisy hearing what was going on strode over and stared hard at her cousin. "Beauregard Duke! You release her this instant." She yelled furiously, drawing attention from everyone in the dining area. Bo was so surprised her released Callie's wrist and she backed away behind Daisy, pain flickering in her eyes.**

**Nick and Sam stood up and walked over to the boys as Daisy and Callie walked through the back door into Boss Hogg's office. Bo and Luke had passed out with their heads on the table and they went to the boys lifting them to their feet and somehow managing to drag them out the door to their car and placed them in the backseat and then got in the front and headed for town and the jail.**

**Tears rained down Callie's cheeks as Daisy gently touched her wrist. "What is wrong with him? He ain't never done something like this to you before." Daisy said. Callie shrugged and looked towards the door, hoping Bo would walk through and apologize to her, that maybe he hadn't realized that he'd been so rough but he never appeared.**

"**Let's go out an' clean up so we can go home." Daisy said softly. Callie nodded and followed her friend out the door, back into the dining room. "Hey! They're gone." Daisy cried in confusion. Callie shrugged and walked back over to the counter.**

**After the girls were done and cleaned up they headed out to the parking lot and were surprised and confused to see the General Lee still parked next to Daisy's jeep. Callie turned and looked at her friend, worry in her eyes. "Why's the General still here and where are Bo and Luke?" She cried.**

**Balladeer: Now one of them fella's that talked to Callie earlier that evening knows everything that with Bo and Luke and why Bo grabbed Callie like that….but he ain't gonna tell….looks like it's up to them gals to save the boys again….y'all stick around.**


	2. Dangerous Secret

Chapter Two—Dangerous Secret 

Callie climbed in the General and used her hidden set of keys to start the engine, surprised and curious as to why the car started. She had been expecting something to be wrong with it and that maybe the boys had walked home but she knew they wouldn't leave the General unless there was something wrong with him.

**Daisy stared at her friend as the girl climbed back out and sat on the edge of the door, resting her arms on the roof of the car. But Daisy saw something in her friends eyes that told her the other girl was remembering something that she'd rather not think about. "Callie. What is it?" She asked, worry spreading across her pretty face as she saw fear flicker across her friend's face.**

**Callie looked at her. "Somethin's wrong." She said, her voice trembling slightly as she spoke. Daisy raised her eyebrows. "Daisy, do you remember a few months ago when Hughie's men attacked Bo and Luke and they disappeared for awhile before we found them?" She asked. Daisy paled suddenly. "You don't think he's back do you?" Daisy asked. Callie shrugged. "It's worth lookin' into." She said and then remembered the man that had flirted with her earlier that evening. She didn't recognize him.**

"**I think we'd better call Uncle Jesse." She said, and slid back through the window of the car and grabbed the Cb off the seat where the boys had left it. "Country Rebel to Uncle Shepherd." She called into the Cb, trying to keep her voice under control so she didn't worry him unessicarily. "Shepherd here. What's your 20?" The older man's voice came over the radio. "Uncle Jesse. Bo and Luke are missin'. The General's here at the Boars Nest bur they ain't here." Callie cried.**

"**Have you checked to see if the car starts?" Jesse asked. "Yessir Uncle Jesse." She said. He starts up and runs fine." She announced. "All right. You Gals head into Cooter's an' see if he's seen em and I'll meet you there." He said. "10-4." Callie replied and placed the Cb back on the seat and started the engine. "Where we headed?" Daisy called to her friend, leaning in the passenger side window.**

**Callie looked up at her. "Uncle Jesse said for us to go to Cooter's and he'll meet us there." She said. Daisy nodded and got in next to her friend as Callie put the car in gear and headed for town.**

**Nick and Sam pulled up in front of the Hazzard Sheriff Station and got out of the car and went around to the back doors, opening them and dragging out the bodies of the two young men and slung them over their shoulders, carrying them to the door and going inside where they found Deptuty Cletus Hogg working in the main room though he stopped to stare at them in surprise.**

"**Bo, Luke. What are y'all doin' here?" He cried, just as Rosco P. Coltrane, Hazzard's poor excuse for a Sheriff came in. "What's goin' on?" He asked, looking from the unconscious boys to the men who were carrying them. "Sorry Sheriff. These boys attacked one of the waitresses over at the Boars Nest." Nick explained. Cletus' eyes widened as he looked from the men to the Sheriff. "Call Jesse." He mouthed.**

**Cletus nodded and excused himself, going into the office where Boss' Cb sat on his desk. He sat down on the chair and picked up the Cb. "Uncle Jesse. Are you out there?" He cried. "Jesse here. What is it Cletus?" He asked. "Uncle Jesse some men just brought Bo and Luke in, claiming they attacked Daisy or Callie earlier and the boys are passed out." He said.**

**Jesse sighed. "Thank you Cletus." He said and then said into the Cb again, "Did you girls get that?" He asked. "Sure did Uncle Jesse and they didn't attack either of us, those men are lying." Daisy said. "You girls meet me there." He said. "We're on our way." Daisy replied.**

**Cletus watched over Bo and Luke as they lay on cots in the jail cell waiting for Jesse to get there. He heard one of the boys laugh and then heard Bo mumble something and the next moment Bo yelled loudly. " Callie I'm sorry." He cried, just as Cletus heard tires screech outside and a door slam and a moment later two young women ran down the steps followed closely by Jesse. **

**Callie ran over to the cell and looked at the two boys in horror, then turned back to face Cletus her eyes full of tears. "What happened to them?" She asked in a small voice just as Bo cried out again. She whirled back to face him as Daisy rushed to join her. Cletus shrugged. "The men just brought them in like this is all I know.' He said. Callie's eyes darkened and Cletus wondered what she was remembering.**

**Callie turned to Uncle Jesse. "We'll help you get the boys into the truck and get them back to the farm an' then we're gonna go see if we can find them guys that brought Bo and Luke in. They may know more then they're lettin' on." She said.**

**Balladeer: Boy that gal is feisty…but if they ain't careful they may find themselves in more trouble then they can handle. Stick around now.**


	3. Sleeping With Angels

Chapter Three—Sleeping With Angels 

**Cletus unlocked the jail cell and allowed Daisy and Callie to go in to the boys while Rosco told Uncle Jesse about the men that brought the boys in. Callie went to where Bo lay and sat down next to him. "Bo." She said softly trying to rouse him. Daisy looked at her from the other cot. Bo groaned but didn't open his eyes. **

**Callie looked away from him for a moment trying to fight back her tears. "Bo, it's Callie. Please open your eyes and tell me you're gonna be okay." She begged, her voice shaking as she gently touched his face and then leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. Daisy felt bad for her friend. Callie suddenly looked up at her and Daisy saw a fire in her eyes that she'd never seen before. Callie was furious. She wanted to find those men and make them pay for whatever was wrong with Bo and Luke.**

**Callie got to her feet and walked to the door of the cell and then turned to look at Daisy. "Let's get Cletus and get the boys up to the truck and then we're gonna go and find them men." She said. Daisy nodded as Callie turned and walked away, her steps sure and in control, though Daisy knew her friend was fighting for control. She hoped for Callie's sake that they found whoever it was that had hurt Bo and Luke.**

**Callie returned a few moments later with Cletus in tow. "Ok, Cletus you get Luke an' Daisy and I'll get Bo." She said calmly, though they could see she might lose control at any moment. The three of them managed to get the boys up the steps and out to Jesse's pickup truck. Callie turned around and walked back inside, leaving Cletus and Daisy standing beside the truck. "Where's she goin'?" Cletus asked, looking at Daisy. Daisy sighed and looked at her cousins. "I have a feelin' she went to get descriptions of those men from Rosco." She said.**

**Jesse and Rosco stood inside Rosco's office talking when they heard someone at the door and turned to see Callie leaning against the doorframe, a fire in her eyes that neither one of them had ever seen before. "We got the boys to the truck." She announced and then looked hard at Rosco. "We need descriptions of those men that brought Bo and Luke in." She said, her eyes seeming to darken as she spoke. Jesse walked over to her. "I don't want you girls goin' after them fella's alone, cause if they really did do somethin' to the boys then what's to stop em from doing something to you gals too?" He asked.**

**Callie smiled. "Don't you worry bout that Uncle Jesse. Daisy and I know exactly what do to if we need help." She said and looked at Rosco, waiting for the description. Rosco looked over at Jesse who nodded and motioned for him to go ahead and give it to her. Callie bit back a cry of surprise when she realized the description of one of the men fit the description of the man in the Boars Nest who had asked about Boss.**

**She turned and ran out the door to where the General and Jesse's truck were parked in front of the police station. Daisy stared at her friend in amazement when Callie slid across the hood of the General and leaped through the window in one quick and graceful movement and started the engine. "Let's go." She yelled, revving the engine. Daisy and Cletus exchanged glances and Daisy ran over to the General, hopping up and sliding inside, as Callie put the car in gear and sped away from the curb.**

**Cletus watched the car disappear around the corner as Jesse walked out with Rosco. "I'll call an' let y'all know if they find anything." He was telling Rosco. Rosco nodded and stood next to Cletus watching as Jesse got in the truck and pulled away from the curb and headed out of town towards the Duke Farm. "Are the girls gonna be okay, Sheriff?" Cletus asked. Rosco grinned as he remembered the fire in Callie's eyes when she'd asked for the mens description. "Oh, they'll be just fine." He said.**

**When Jesse got back to the farm he took the boys in one at a time and laid them on their beds and then went out to the kitchen to make supper since both boys were quiet, although every once in awhile one of them would laugh in their sleep and Bo would often cry out for Callie.**

**He finally remembered he'd forgotten to gather the eggs and set out to the barn, figuring the boys would be okay until he got back inside.**

**Nick and Sam watched Jesse walk out to the barn and then climbed through Bo and Luke's open window and grabbed the boys, slinging them over their shoulders and managing to climb out the window with them. They dragged the two boys out to where they'd hidden their car and placed them in the backseat and then got in and drove away from the farm.**

**When Jesse got back in the house and went to check on the boys he found them both gone. He rushed for the Cb to call the girls and Rosco. "Shepherd to Country Rebel and Sheriff Rosco Coltrane are any of y'all out there?" He cried. "This is Roscoooo P. Coltrane." Rosco's voice came back. "The boys is gone Rosco." Jesse said. "Stay there I'm a comin', I'm a comin'." He giggled.**

**"What happened Uncle Jesse?" Daisy asked a moment later. "I went out to gather eggs and when I came back in the boys was gone." Jesse replied. "We'll handle it." Callie's voice came back at him that time. "Now girls this thing is gettin' way outta hand and if this is Hughie then what's to stop him from hurtin' you next." He asked. "Don't worry Uncle Jesse. If this is Hughie we know exactly how to handle them." Daisy's voice spoke again. Jesse smiled. They were two very determined and stubborn young women and he knew better then to argue with them. "All right. Just be careful. And if you need help, you call." He reminded them. "Don't worry Uncle Jesse. We promise we will." Callie said with a small laugh.**

**While the girls were busy lookin' for Bo and Luke and while Nick and Sam were on their way to pull the next stunt Hughie had gone to see Boss.**

**"What are you doin' here?" Boss cried when he saw his troublesome nephew. "I came to give you some good news." Hughie replied with a grin. "And what good news is that?" Boss asked curiously. "I've done something Rosco ain't never been able to do." He said with a smile. Boss raised his eyebrows. "And what's that?" He asked. "I took care of them Duke boys." Hughie replied. "And how'd you do that?" Boss asked. "Let's just say they're goin' for a little swim in the pond and ain't nobody the wiser." Hughie said with a laugh.**

**Boss stared at his nephew as he left. True he wanted to see the Duke boys leave Hazzard but he didn't want to see them dead. He reached out and grabbed the Cb. "Breaker, Breaker. Any Dukes out there?" He cried frantically. "You got Callie here Boss. What's on your mind?" The girl asked.**


	4. Race Against Time

Chapter Four—Race Against Time 

Boss paused for a moment afraid of the girl's response. "Boss?" Callie said sternly. Boss jumped startled at the firmness of her voice. "Hughie was just here to see me and he let it slip that two of his men have taken Bo an' Luke and headed to the pond with them and I think they're plannin' on drownin' em." Boss said quickly. "Okay! Call Uncle Jesse and Rosco an' have em meet us there." She said, her voice trembling slightly. Boss wouldn't have noticed it except he'd never seen Callie lose control before and now it sounded like she just might go over the edge. "You got it." He said. "10-4." She responded.

**Callie and Daisy headed for the pond praying they got there in time. Boss radioed Uncle Jesse and Rosco who were almost all the way to town so they turned around and headed for the pond to meet the girls followed in the rear by Boss and Cletus. **

**Balladeer: I sure hope they all get there in time cause even as we speak them baddies ain't up to no good.**

**Nick and Sam pulled the boys out of the backseat and placed them in the front seat after tying them up in case one or both of them woke up. Then after the boys were in place, they put the car in drive and pushed it towards the water, then stepped back and watched as the car rolled slowly over the bank and hit the water with a loud splash. "Let's get outta here before someone comes along and sees us out here." Sam said, turning away from the pond and heading back towards a car that was parked in the bushes where Hughie Hogg sat watching everything that was going on. "Them boys are as good as dead." Sam told him as he climbed in the back next to Hughie just as a familiar roar of an engine filled the air.**

**They saw the big orange stock car sweep into view and slide to a stop near the edge of the water, throwing dust up in the air. "It's Daisy Duke and that gal of Bo Duke's." Sam informed Hughie as the girls jumped out the windows of the car and ran to the edge of the water. Hughie laughed. "Well they're too late." He said as his driver started the engine and left the scene.**

**Bo came too as the car started filling up with water. He tried to swim to the surface but found his hands and feet were tied. He felt the coldness of the water seep through his clothes and wondered if he would ever see Callie again or if he and his cousin were gonna die in the water. His struggling was starting to prove futile as he started to lose consciousness. "I'm so sorry Callie. I love you." He thought as his eyes started to close.**

**Callie and Daisy arrived at the pond and Callie slammed on the brakes and sent the General into a partial skid before bringing him to a halt and jumping out the windows, running to the water and diving in, not hesitating once. Both girls swam down and reached the car within a matter of seconds. Since the windows were down on both sides it didn't take long for the girls too pull the boys out the windows and up to the surface. They somehow managed to drag the boys onto the bank and collapsed next to them, breathing hard, tears running down their cheeks.**

**Callie felt for Bo's pulse while Daisy felt for Luke's. Bo had a pulse but he wasn't breathing. She looked over at Daisy and nodded then leaned over Bo and covered his mouth with hers, breathing air into his lungs. Daisy had discovered Luke had no pulse and wasn't breathing so she had to do CPR. **

**Bo coughed and choked opening his eyes to meet Callie's concerned gaze as she stared down at him. He noticed she was wet and her long strawberry blond hair was slicked back out of her face, which meant she'd been the one to fish him out of the water. He pushed himself up on his elbows and reached for her, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly. He had no recollection of what happened but he knew that if he'd been down there any longer he'd be dead by now.**

**Sirens pierced the air as Boss, Cletus, Jesse and Rosco all arrived on the scene to find the girls at the edge of the pond fighting to save Luke's life, just as the ambulance pulled up. Rosco had called them and told em to come out to the pond. They rushed to help with Luke and though they wanted to take Bo to the hospital and get him checked out he flat out refused. "I'm fine." He said and got to his feet, heading for the General where Callie had left him when she and Daisy had been so intent on saving the boys.**

**The girls stepped back and watched as the EMT"s loaded Luke into the back of the ambulance and headed for the hospital. Jesse turned to the drenched girls and his nephew. "I'm gonna follow the ambulance. You three go back to the house an' get some dry clothes on before you come in." He said sternly. Bo opened his mouth to protest but Jesse's stern look stopped him. "Yes sir!" He said and slid through the driver's side window, settling behind the wheel and waited for the girls to join him. As Jesse set out with Rosco to follow the ambulance Bo and the girls headed back to the farm.**

**Balladeer: None of them Duke's realize it now, but they's bein' watched by a sneakier Hogg then ol' Boss. And this Hogg ain't liking what he's seein'. Callie and Daisy better watch out, cause if Hughie has his way as soon as he gets rid of them boys, the girls will be next. Stick around now.**


	5. Lullaby

Chapter Five—Lullaby 

Bo stepped out of his and Luke's room to find Callie curled up at the end of the couch, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, her chin resting on her knees. What really got Bo was the fact that there were tears on her cheeks and she was shaking though he could see she was trying hard to hide it. He walked over and reached out gently pulling her to her feet and into his arms. She stiffened for the slightest moment and then just wrapped her arms around him and hugged him for all she was worth.

"**Y'all ready to go?" Daisy asked as she walked into the room. Bo and Callie pulled apart and nodded. "Yeah, let's go." Bo said and headed out to the General. The girls exchanged glances and followed him out the door to the orange stock car. Daisy moved aside and let Callie climb in and slide into the middle beside Bo and then the three headed for the hospital.**

**Jesse Duke looked up when footsteps announced new arrivals and Bo appeared, followed closely by Callie and Daisy. He got to his feet and went to his younger nephew. "How is he Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked as Jesse hugged him. Jesse looked at the girls where they still stood in the doorway. "We don't know for sure yet. He ain't woke up." He said and met Daisy's gaze from across the room. Daisy gasped and buried her face in Callie's shoulder. Callie's arm went around her friend and she guided the other girl to a chair in the corner of the room.**

**Jesse watched them for a moment and then turned back to Bo. "The doc is just wonderin' one thing." He said. "What's that?" Bo asked. "Well I told him how you boys were brought into jail by two men saying that you attacked Daisy or Callie at the Boars Nest, but both you an' Luke were out and we couldn't get you awake." He said. Bo's eyes narrowed and he looked over at the two girls in the corner. Daisy's head was resting on Callie's shoulder and Callie was speaking softly to her, her expression gentle and her words soothing.**

"**Did the girls tell you why they got there so quickly?" Jesse asked him. Bo swung back around and stared at him. "They ain't said anything." He replied. Jesse sighed. "Hughie's back." He said, and watched as Bo's eyes darkened. "Hughie is after us again." He said and looked over at the girls again suddenly worried about their safety. "Don't worry bout the gals Bo. They'll be fine." Jesse tried to calm his angry nephew. Bo sighed and went over to the girls and sat down next to Callie.**

**Balladeer: Well while the Dukes were sittin there waitin' for word on Luke his condition was getting worse as them two baddies that work for Hughie Hogg are at it again. **

**Sam looked at Nick as they entered the older Duke boy's hospital room. "You watch the door while I give him this here drug." He said. Nick nodded and watched as Sam gave Luke the sleeping drug and then stared in surprise as Sam lifted Luke up and slung him over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" He asked. Sam grinned. "We're gonna take him out to Hazzard Swamp and hide him there and ain't nobody gonna know." He said. Nick smiled back and they slipped out the window going over to their car.**

**Bo had just dozed off when he felt Callie move from underneath his arm and get to her feet. "When?" He heard he voice ask sharply. "We just discovered it awhile ago." A woman said. "And you just now thought you oughta let us know?" Daisy yelled and then Bo heard running footsteps and a moment later the General's engine roared to life. He was out of his daze within a matter of seconds and on his feet. "What's going on?" He asked Jesse as his Uncle ran for the doors. "Seems Luke is missing." Jesse called over his shoulder as Bo hurried after him. Where're the girls?" He asked. "Seems someone saw a strange car leave the parking lot and gave the girls a description and they took off after em in the General." Jesse replied and got in his truck as Bo slid in the passenger side.**

"**Country Rebel to Shepherd! Y'all got your ears on?" Callie's voice came over the Cb as they pulled out of the parking lot. Bo grabbed the Cb. "You got Bo here Rebel. What's your 20?" He asked. "We ain't seen it." She said and then Daisy's voice came over the radio. "I think we oughta head back into town and go see boss an' see if maybe Hughie's let anything else slip." She said. "10-4!" Bo replied and heard a mumbled response from the girls.**

**Balladeer: This ain't lookin' good folks. I hope Bo an the gals can find ole Luke or the Hughie is gonna win this one. Kinda scares ya don't it?**


	6. Gone For Good

**Chapter Six--Gone For Good**

**So while the Dukes and Callie were worrying about Luke and wondering where he'd been taken and who had taken him Nick and Sam were sitting in their car outside the Hazzard Courthouse, waiting for Hughie to get done talking to Boss Hogg. As they were waiting Sam turned around to check on Luke, who they had hid under a blanket in case someone were to look in the car. He pulled back the blanket and grinned when he saw that Luke was still asleep. "Good he's still sleeping." He said as he turned back around.**

**Meanwhile Hughie was talking to Boss in his office. "Guess what Uncle Boss! One of them Duke boys is gonna be breaking his probation." he said happily as he grinned from ear to ear. Boss stared at him. "What do you mean one of them is gonna break their probation?" he asked. Hughie smirked. "Let's just say Luke Duke is gonna be going across the county line." He said. Boss stared at him as he turned and walked out of his Uncle's office and outside to meet Nick and Sam in Hazzard Square.**

**Suddenly Nick and Sam heard a moan and then Luke's voice. "Oh my head hurts." He murmured. Nick looked over at Sam. "Do something before Hughie gets back or this plan is gonna be shot to pieces." he cried. Sam reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a syringe. "This tranquilizer ought to do the trick." He said and reached back, and pulled the blanket back again sticking Luke in the arm. Luke groaned and then dropped back to sleep, just as Hughie opened the door and got in the front with Nick and Sam. "How's our visitor?" He asked with a grin.**

**Sam grinned back and motioned into the backseat. "See for yourself." he replied as Hughie turned to look. "Well he's out. Let's get outta town before them Dukes show up and them gals recognize you from the Boars Nest." He said as he turned back around and settled into his seat. Sam grinned and nodded as they headed out of town and towards Chickasaw County.**

**They had just gotten over the county line when a Sheriff's car pulled in behind them and it's lights started flashing and the sirens blared. "It's that Dang Sheriff." Hughie muttered as Sheriff Little pulled in front of them and blocked off their exit. Little got out of his acar and approached them. "Where you gentlemen headed?" he asked, eyeing them suspiciously. Sam grinned up at him. "Just headed back to our hotel sir." He said. Little peered closer and did a double take when he saw Hughie Hogg on the other side. "Hughie Hogg! What are you doing here? You're worse then your Uncle JD! He yelled.**

**Hughie grinned. "Me an the boys are just headed back to our hotel." he said. Little looked in the back and saw the blanket on the seat. "Whatcha got under that blanket?"he asked, eyeing the three men suspiciously. Sam looked up at him. "Just some apples we're takin' back with us." He said. "Where'd you get em?" Little asked. "Over there in Hazzard." Sam replied. Little eyed him. "You didn't happen to see Luke Duke while you were there. Seems he's gone missing." He said. The three men shook their heads. "No sir. we ain't seen a Duke all day." Hughie said.**

**Balladeer: Now Sheriff Little suspects they's lying but he cain't do anything until he gets a search warrant. I sure hope he gets one soon.**

**Little stepped back. "If you see him you let me know." he called after the men as they started down the road towards their hideout.**

**Hughie sighed and then grinned. When we get to the hideout and get Luke inside I want one of you fella's to go and run Bo Duke off the road so they don't show up here." He said. Sam grinned as he pulled up in front of their hideout. "I'll do it and Nick can stay here and keep an eye on Luke." He replied. Hughie nodded as he got out of the car and Nick followed and then turned to help Sam drag Luke out of the backseat and carry him into the shack and into the back room, laying him on the bed.**

**"I'm gonna head back to Hazzard and find Bo Duke and run em off the road." Sam said, turning towards the door. Nick nodded and sat down ouside the door as Sam walked outside to the car and got in heading back towards Hazzard.**

**Callie sat on the edge of the driver's side window of the General Lee where it sat in front of Cooter's Garage. "I'd sure like to know where they disappeared to." She said, resting her elbows on top of the car. Bo's eyes were full of fear and anger. "Well I ain't sure but I know when we find them fella's they're gonna be sorry." He said. Callie shifted her position so she could see him better. "Don't worry Bo. They're gonna get what's comin to em." Rosco said as he and Enos walked across the street and joined the small group standing in front of the Garage.**

**Bo shrugged and turned to Callie. "Let's head out to the farm and see if maybe he somehow got home." he said. Callie nodded and slid in the window and then slid across the seats to the other side as Bo got in next to her and started the engine. "Now you two be careful." Uncle Jesse called as Bo pulled out of the Garage and headed out of town towards the farm. Bo stuck his arm out the window and waved letting his Uncled know he'd heard him.**

**As they neared the farm a strange car suddenly came out behind them and bumped them. "Bo!" Callie screamed as he fought for control of the car. "Hang on!" He said. Callie grabbed the dash and looked over at Bo as they were bumped again. Bo fought for control as the General swept over the bank and hit a tree.**

**Balladeer: Now folks Hughie has gone too far and when Bo and Callie get out of this mess they're in they're gonna make sure he pays. Stick around you here.**


	7. A Dreadful Discovery

Chapter Seven—A Dreadful Discovery

Callie cried out sharply as the General smacked against the tree and gave her a hard jolt. She opened her eyes and looked around catching a fleeting glimpse of the disappearing car as it swept past them, not even stopping to see if they were ok. She turned to Bo who had leaned against the back of the seat and sat rubbing his head. 'You okay?" She asked, reaching over and taking his face in her hands, staring into his eyes. He nodded and stared back into her eyes. "I'm fine, just smacked my head on the dang steering wheel. How bout you?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

Callie slid out the window and walked around the other side as Bo got out. "Dang it! He yelled, smacking the hood in frustration. Callie sighed and leaned back in through the window and grabbed the CB. "This here's Pretty Rebel, calling any and all Dukes out there on the Hazzardnet." She said. A moment later Daisy's voice answered her. "This here is Country Cousin, Pretty Rebel. Whatcha got?" She asked. Callie heaved a frustrated sigh as she watched Bo in concern. "You mind giving Cooter a call, we're gonna need a tow." She said. "Are y'all okay? What happened?" Daisy cried. "We're fine. Someone just ran us clean off the road." She said.

Balladeer: Sadly friends Bo and Callie ain't getting any closer into finding Luke meanwhile back at them baddies hideout Ol Luke was still snoozing away.

As Bo and Callie was stuck in Hazzard waiting on Cooter ", In Chickasaw Sam had arrived at the shack he said "hey Nick how is our guest ", Nick said " He is still sleeping like a baby he ain't woken up since you left ", then Sam said " good he better stay out cause if he wakes up this plan is gonna be blown to pieces ",

Meanwhile Back in Hazzard Cooter had just pulled up he was awfully curious as to where Luke is at so he asked Bo " Hey Bo have you heard anything about where Luke is cause he has been gone an awfully long g time ", Bo just shook his head and said " No Cooter I ain't seen him I wouldn't be surprised if Hughie Hogg has anything to do with Luke's disappearance ",

Balladeer: well I sure hope Bo and Callie find Luke soon or he is just gonna be a memory.

Callie walked around the area while Cooter and Bo checked over the General to make sure he was okay. "Don't look like he's damaged to badly." Cooter told Bo. "Does that mean we can still use em?" Bo asked. Cooter grinned and nodded just as Callie came back. 'Good, cause I'm going after that fella who ran us off the road." Bo replied angrily. Callie shook her head. "They're long gone by now Bo. They ain't gonna stick around here, let's just head back into town and see if Boss has heard anything else." She said.

Bo wanted so badly to argue with her but he didn't want to cause a ruckus between the two of them cause he needed her help to find Luke. He slid through the window and started the engine as Callie slid in the other side. He waved at Cooter, pulling out on the road ahead of the old tow truck and headed back to Hazzard. Callie grabbed the Cb. "Pretty Rebel to Sheriff Rosco. Y'all out there?" She asked. A moment later Rosco's voice came over the Cb. "This is Roscoooo P. Coltrane little lady. What can I do for you?" He asked. Callie grinned. "Can you meet us back in Hazzard? We may need your help with Boss!" She stated. "That's a big 10-4..." He said. "Rosco don't you dare call me your little fat buddy." Callie cut him off before he could actually say it. She heard him mutter a response.

Luke Duke was totally unaware of what is going on since now he has double the sleeping drugs as we speak them baddies is up no good ", anyway Hughie was asking Sam if that little problem with Bo and Callie was taken care of ", then Sam who was sitting at the table said " Sure thing boss it was all taken care of their ain't no way they can show up here ", Hughie was about to reply when he heard a car pulling in he said " Holy Smokes it's Sheriff Little y'all hide Luke somewhere where he can't find him or we is dead . So as Sheriff Little was getting out of his patrol car making his way over to the shack Hughie's boys was getting the unconscious Luke off the bed ", then Sam said " Hey Nick where are we gonna hide him? then Nick said " under this here loose floorboard .

The men quickly pulled up the loose floorboard with a hammer and gently placed Luke underneath, putting the board back down just as Sheriff Little knocked on the door. Sam went to open it and smiled at him. "Howdy Sheriff. What can we do for you?" He asked. Little glared at him. "I was wondering if you had any more of them apples?" He asked. Sam shook his head. "Nope sorry sir. We just ate the last one." He replied. Little stared at him for a moment. "Do you mind if I take a look around?" He asked. Sam shook his head. "Not at all sir, just come right on in." He said and stepped aside allowing the Sheriff to walk in. Little walked around the small shack and searched every room but didn't see any sign of Luke Duke anywhere. He sighed not looking forward to having to break the news to Rosco.

Well I guess I'll see you boys later even though I get the feeling that ya'll is keeping something from me ", Then Sam said " we ain't keepin' nothing from you sheriff we ain't seen Luke Duke all day ", Then Sheriff said " I got a feeling you boys is lying through your teeth what exactly are you two boys up to?" nick said " we ain't up to nothing you need to worry about ", then sheriff little left hating to tell Rosco and the Dukes " that he didn't find Luke Duke anyway after sheriff little left them bad dudes said " boy that was close if sheriff little had just walked a few more inches the plan would have gone up in smoke ", then one of them said " c'mon let's get Luke back to where we had him so they lift up the loose floorboard and slowly lift Luke out Luke makes a little moan but he don't wake up carry him back into the backroom lay him onto the bed then one of them said " this is easy as pie I just hope he don't wake up soon .

Back In Hazzard Bo and Callie had just gotten in town and met Rosco outside the Courthouse. "Lead the way." Bo said to Rosco, taking Callie's hand in his. Rosco muttered but started inside with Bo and Callie right behind him. Rosco walked right in Boss' office without knocking and stopped in front of his desk. Boss looked up at them. "What do y'all want?" He asked when he saw Rosco and the young people. Callie moved forward. "Boss we need to know if Hughie has told you anything else?" She said. Boss stared at the pretty young woman in front of him. "He came back to see me." He said slowly, not sure how to put what he wanted to say.

Boss got a little hot under the collar then Boss said " uh Bo, Callie I would love to tell Y'all but I can't then Bo said " Boss I know for a fact that Hughie is behind this somehow now what did he say?", then Boss said " Well he said that... he was here trying to swindle me to get control of Hazzard then he said that was gonna take Luke across the county line to Chickasaw. Then Roscoe said " HOLY Smokes Boss you mean to tell me that you didn't stop Hughie ", Bo said " How Dare You Boss why in the heck did you let this happen? Boss looked nervously around the room avoiding any and all contact with his Sheriff, Bo and Callie, until Callie slammed her fist down on the desk. "Dang it Boss you better start talking right now." She yelled angrily. Boss glared at her. "Or what?" He asked her. "Or I'm gonna have to arrest you for withholding evidence." Rosco yelled, surprising everyone in the room, even himself.

Then Boss said " look I don't know why Hughie did this but I want Luke Duke back here so Bo I'm giving you permission to go into Chickasaw and get Luke back ", Callie and Bo was about to leave when Sheriff little came in with some bad news he made his way into the courthouse where he heard Boss getting lectured by alot of people so he came in and said " Hey Y'all I'm sorry to break this news to ya but I couldn't find Luke anywhere at Hughie's hideout I looked everywhere around their but I got a feeling that they know where he is but knowing Hughie he could be anywhere ", Boss said " Well I'm gonna get Hughie for this that is for sure I ain't never forgive myself if something happens to Luke , So Bo said " Sheriff little could me and Callie take ride to Chickasaw with you ?

Little paused and then noticed the desperate look on their faces and nodded. "All right. Why don't you two follow me in your orange car?" He suggested. Bo nodded and they followed the Sheriff out the door. Bo helped Callie in the General and then got in after her starting up the engine and following the Sheriff towards Chickasaw. "Radio Uncle Jesse and let em know what's goin' on." He said. Callie nodded and radioed Uncle Jesse quickly filling him and the others in on what they were doing and where they were going.

So Bo, Callie, and Sheriff Little made their way back into Chickasaw when they came upon Hughie's Hideout Hughie and his boys was minding their own business when the saw Sheriff Little's car and The General Lee they then said " quick we gotta get out of here so they left leaving poor Luke in the backroom so then Bo said " C'mon let's go in I bet Luke is here somewhere so they go in Bo and Callie check every inch of the place until they come to this backroom then sheriff little said " you know I didn't notice this room before I just hope he is in here ", so Bo then walked over he opened door was shocked to see Luke laying on bed not moving so he walked over he is shocked to see how pale Luke looks and he is unconscious Bo said " Oh Shoot he don't look good he looks so weak /

Callie walked over and took Bo's hand. Sheriff Little ran outside to call an ambulance. Callie went over and felt for a pulse and then looked back at Bo with her tears in her eyes. "His pulse his weak but it's there." She said as Little came back in. "The ambulance is on it's way." He said, placing his hand on Bo's shoulder offering what comfort he could. So about 15 minutes later the Ambulance showed up and Bo told them where Luke is at and what is condition is so one of them said " Bring that gurney in here so then one of the EMT"s pull's out the gurney then goes inside to the shack as Bo is picking Luke up and carrying him over to where the bed then one of them says " okay lay him down ", so Bo lays him gently down then they strap Luke in, check his vitals his blood pressure was fine, then they checked his pulse, it was weak but it was still their ", then they picked the gurney up carried it outside to the Ambulance then Bo said " Mister is my Cousin gonna be okay ?", then one of them said " we can't tell yet but we gotta get him to the hospital fast so then one of them covered Luke with a blanket then loaded him into the Ambulance.

Bo stepped back and watched as the ambulance pulled away with the lights flashing and sirens blaring as it headed for the hospital. He didn't even notice Callie until she moved up next to him and took his hand, pressing herself close to him. Bo slid his arm around her and held her close for a moment. "Let's go." She said and pulled away, jumping in the General, planting herself behind the wheel, realizing Bo was probably in no shape to drive. Bo slid through the window and Callie took off like a shot, driving like a careful of gunmen were on her tail. Bo grabbed the edge of the door and looked over at Callie, noticing the steel in her eyes. He'd didn't remember the last time he'd seen her so angry. When they reached the hospital they leaped out of the General and followed the gurney with Luke on it through the entrance and back to the doors into the ER but were shut out. Bo stared desperately as the door shut in their faces.

Meanwhile in the ER the EMT"s was getting Luke off the gurney onto one of the Hospital beds then Luke's doctor came over said ' What's the deal with this patient ", then one of them said " well he is comatose, his vitals are good except for his pulse it is weak ", meanwhile the waiting room Bo and Callie was still waiting and unfortunately Bo couldn't help but think the worst and Callie's own fears was starting to come to the surface and about 15 minutes later Uncle Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter all arrived Uncle Jesse was the first to speak ", " Hey Bo any word on Luke yet what is happening "?

Bo looked up at his Uncle and shook his head just as a voice came over the loudspeaker. "Doctor Evans to ER stat." was heard. Bo jumped to his feet and ran for the doors, Callie close on his heels. Bo wanted to break down the doors that were keeping him from his cousin. In the ER Luke's doctor was trying to stop the seizure. "Get me some valium." He yelled at a nurse. She nodded and disappeared returning a few moments later with the drug. He administered it and watched for any sign of Luke calming down. Luke was flopping around, his eyes rolled back in his head and his arms and legs so stiff and shaking so bad no one could straighten them out or even attempt to hold him down.

Luke didn't calm down so the doctor started to panic he said " He needs a higher dosage so then the nurse went to get more then he administered it and watched for any signs of Luke calming down he flopped around for a few seconds more then he slowed down fell back to deep sleep ", the doctor said " Oh that was a bad one I hope that doesn't happen again or we could lose him for sure ", then the doctor checked his vitals first he lifted one of Luke's eye lid's up he shined a light in it then he moved the eye up , down , right , left, then he closed it then he did other eye shined the light in that one then moved it up , down , right , left , then Dr. Evans wrote Luke's Chart " eye movement weak , then he checked Luke's pulse found it weak , Luke is still hanging in their ",

The doctor approached the concerned Duke family and their friends in the waiting room. Bo and Callie practically pounced on him. "How is he doc?" Bo cried. "Well he just had a seizure." The doc said slowly. Callie growled under her breath. "Can we see him?" Jesse asked, giving her a stern glance. "Well sir right now he's still in the ER but when we move him to his room you may go two at a time and see him." He said. Then doctor says " but I just I would let Y'all know that the next few hours are critical and Luke is in serious critical condition he is very weak and the Seizure has just made him more weak so before we put him in his own room we gotta make sure he is stable.

He is stable for now but he ain't yet out of the woods he is still pretty much out of it and I ain't too sure when he'll wake up but when we move Luke to his own room y'all can see him one at a time. But uh if you would excuse me I must get back to checking on him. So as the Doctor went back to check on Luke Bo and Callie was talking on how they is gonna find them baddies " I bet they is long gone by now Bo they are probably out of the county ", then Bo said " well maybe we can look around anyway cause they have just put my cousin in a serious condition he stands a risk of dying.

Callie sighed and got to her feet. "Bo right now what we really need to do is stick around here in case Luke needs you." She said and walked across the room. Bo followed her with his eyes. Her walk showed she was angry and wasn't quite sure how to act. He could see the pain and the tears starting to from in her eyes also and longed to comfort her though he wasn't quite sure how.

The doctor went back to the small room Luke was in and preceded to check his vitals and discovered he wasn't breathing well at all. "Get me a respirator.," he ordered the nurse on duty and she set off to get one. Once he got Luke hooked up to it he went back out to talk to the waiting group. Well unfortunately I have some bad news again " when I went back in to check on Luke his breathing wasn't that good due to the seizure so I hook him up to a respirator. Then Bo said, " Doc is their any chance that Luke could wake up soon? Then the doctor sighed " it is gonna be hard to tell Bo the only thing that I can say is that it is gonna take time for all the pressure in his brain from the seizure to go down, plus he is in a coma so that is another problem all the together.

Bo paled and turned, walking through the doors and going outside to the parking lot. Callie looked confused, trying to decide whether she should go after Bo or stay with Daisy. They both needed her at that moment but now she was being forced to choose and she didn't like it. Tears filled her eyes and then slowly started to fall down her cheeks. Bo was outside sitting at one of the benches outside at the hospital he just let all out he said " God Please don't let Luke die he is my Cousin and I love him so much and it would just kill me if you took him before his time so please don't. Bo was so caught up in his pain that he didn't see Callie coming over he she said with tears in her eyes " Bo it's okay Luke is still hanging in their he's just having a hard time but hopefully he'll be okay soon I hope at least.

Bo paused for a moment but then reached out and grabbed her, crushing her to his chest and buried his face in her long hair finally releasing his own tears. Callie could feel the warmth of his tears against her skin but said nothing as they hugged each other tightly each one supporting the other. So after Bo and Callie came back inside it was nearing nighttime the Dukes decided tomorrow is another day so they left ", meanwhile in the ER Luke's Doctor was saying to the nurse on duty " I think he is stable enough to be moved into his own hospital room so they then slowly begin to move Luke's bed take him to the one of the rooms in the ICU department once they have the bed in place they lock the wheels the doctor decides to give Luke last check so then he begins to go over Luke's vitals when all of sudden he starts having a another seizure the doctor says " OH NO NURSE BRING SOME MEDICINE "So the Nurse brings some medicine to the doctor Luke is vibrating like a fish out of water his eyes are rolling then the doctor meanwhile is in a panic of why this is happening again so a few minutes later the nurse arrives she gives him the medication he begins to give it to Luke he said " Lord if he has another we may lose him. This was worse then the last one he is still vibrating and his eyes were still going until finally Luke stopped.

Balladeer: I sure hope Luke pulls outta this or it's gonna be one sad day in Hazzard.


End file.
